I Promise You
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Randy and Melissa's wedding day is today...


_It's in the silences _

_The words you never say_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Always starts the same way_

_It seems like everyone we know _

_Is breaking up_

_Doesn't anybody ever stay in love anymore?_

I often ask myself that question. Though technically, I seem to ask Randy that question more and more. I've been in love with Randy for four years. Though two of those four, were a far away love. Then Randy and I met by accident when I, clumsy barista at Starbucks and single mother of four, spilled a lowfat Iced Caramel Macchiato on him. He was so sweet, that we just kind of hit it off. That was the beginning for us. Now here we are about to take the biggest step of our life. We're several minutes from being married. Wow. Who would've thought it? But you know what, let's go back to that day when Randy and I first met. Toronto Ontario, Canada. May 10th 2008.

**May 10****th****, 2008: Randy's POV**

I knew today was going to be a hell of a fucking day. I woke up late, then I almost missed my plane, and I didn't even remember my phone charger. So, my friend who lives in Buffalo is going to bring a spare one for me. So, that'll make things a little bit easier. I'm standing in line at Starbucks, when I see her for the first time. As frazzled as she looks, she's still amazingly beautiful. She's tall, and she looks as though things aren't going as well as they should be. But she hides it well. As I step to the counter I smile at her, while discreetly checking her out. I noticed that she had an 'M', sewn into her forest green Starbucks shirt and she smiled at me, and I was knocked out.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure…I want an iced Caramel Macchiato with low fat milk and very little whipped cream. And your phone number."

She looked nervously at me. She yelled the order to the other people behind her and I handed her my credit card. She looked completely unfazed about who I was. I'll admit, that I loved the adulation that I received when I went into public, but this was different. It was like she didn't know me. And I was okay with that. She processed my credit card and handed it back to me.

"One Iced Caramel Macchiato, lowfat. And I don't give out my phone number."

She said, as she shoved it to me. That's all I remember. I remember going to grab it, and watched as it tipped over and down the front of my jeans. The first thing I'd do was snap at her for being so incompetent, but she looked horrified. I couldn't yell at her. I assured her everything was okay, and she had another one made for me. I called my friend and told him I was going to be late, so I went and sat down at one of the tables. I knew that this was going to be the beginning of the end for me. I eventually called Shawn and told him I wasn't coming, because I wanted to watch her, seeing as I was completely enamored of her. I watched as she came around to clean off the tables and as she walked by me, I grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me, miss."

I said to her, knowing she'd do one of two things, she'd either run away screaming, or punch me in my already swollen face. She looked at me and grinned, then the realization dawned on her.

"Mr. Orton, once again, I am truly sorry for spilling the Macchiato on you."

"No problem, please have a seat with me."

I said, and that's when it began for me. Getting to know the elusive M. I had found out that M stood for Melissa, and that I would be getting into the middle of the most loving family I'd ever met.

_I promise you _

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part_

_I promise you as a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything I am_

**Present day: Melissa's POV**

My sister, Cheryl is also Randy's ex-step sister. I hadn't known this, but she also hadn't told me. And technically, Cheryl isn't my sister, she's my best friend. But we call each other sisters, because we're just that close. Cheryl is married to Randy's best man, Ted DiBiase. Teddy and Cheryl were introduced at a WWE live event through Cheryl's other best friend, John Hennigan. Morrison, as Cheryl called him, was an openly gay WWE superstar, in a relationship with Cody Runnels. Cheryl walked, well more like waddled in, seeing as she's eight and a half months pregnant with Teddy's twin daughters. She smiled at me and I hugged her softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a whale. It doesn't help that Teddy got wasted last night and now I've got to drag him around too. That's an extra two hundred pounds right there. Anyway, enough about me…this is yours and Randy's day! Are the kids here?"

"They're out there with Bob and Lisa. Well, except for Kaili. She's the flower girl. Is everyone here?"

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. at your service ma'am. Alongside Jeffery Nero Hardy, who flew in from London to be here. The often imitated, though never duplicated Gregory Shane Helms…and drum roll please…"

Ted said, as he opened a door. I gasped. The one person I wasn't expecting to be here for the wedding was. I walked to the door and started to cry. Because behind that door was my mentor, my friend and my Saving Grace, Jeff Jarrett. Teddy and Cheryl must've worked hard for this, and I wondered if Randy did too. I'd have to thank them all later.

"Alright sugar, enough of that. Let's go get you married. Karen's waiting with the bridal party."

He said to me. Karen and Jeff took me in when I went to Nashville on a whim. And they became my surrogate family, next to Cheryl and Randy and my kids. I walked out into the hall as Teddy, Jeff and Shane went down the aisle. Followed by Cheryl, Melina Perez, and Beth Carolan, known to fans as Beth Phoenix. Jeff stayed with me and I watched Randy's eyes glimmer. He was going to cry. I knew that look. Jeff escorted me down the aisle and handed me off to Randy. He kissed my cheek softly, and helped me up to Randy. And I was taken back to the night Randy had asked me to marry him…

**Valentines Day. February 14, 2009**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Karen Jarrett and Jeff's oldest daughter Joslyn when he came in with a stern look on his face. Randy was in the back yard playing with Karen's daughter Kyra and her son Kody when he walked to the door. It hadn't dawned on me that he looked mad about something, but he did. He suddenly called out to the kids.

"Hey guys, why don't you go with Jos to get some ice cream so mom, Jeff, Aunt Melissa and Randy can talk, okay?"

"Sure!"

They yelled. Jeff handed Joslyn some money and watched as she gathered Joryn and Jeryn, and then Kody and Kyra and left the room. Then Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He threw it on the table and let it sit there. Karen grabbed it, but Jeff took it from Karen's hands tenderly and put it back on the middle of the table. Randy made his way inside and his eyes widened at the sight of the velvet box on the table. Just from that look on his face I knew it was his.

"Randy! Come on in son, just the man I wanted to speak with. Have a seat."

I watched as Randy walked over to the table nervously. I hadn't seen him this nervous since Vince McMahon told him that he'd be winning the WWE title again. He sat down next to me and took my hand. Jeff sat down next to Karen and we all started talking.

"So, you gonna explain what this is?"

"I do believe it's a ring box, Jeff."

"And what were you planning to do with that ring box, son?"

"Stick them in two dozen roses and ask Melissa to marry me."

And I could see Jeff was smiling from ear to ear. I shook my head and Randy nodded at him. This whole thing had been planned. I watched as Randy took the ring from the center of the table and got down on one knee in front of me.

"Melissa, you and those four beautiful children you have, are my family. I love you so much, and I brought you here to Tennessee to ask you in front of your family if you'd marry me."

And I immediately said yes. I couldn't say no to him. I needed to marry him, and I will…

_Ooh, I see you look at me _

_When you think I'm not aware_

_You're searching for clues_

_Of just how deep my feelings are_

_How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide_

_All I know is how I feel_

_When I look into your eyes_

**Present Day: Randy's POV**

She looks so beautiful. I can't stop staring. You know, it wasn't as easy for us as everyone thought, but we made it through okay. We didn't know that it was going to be difficult, but that's because I'm a dickhead. Sure, sure I'll admit it. During the duration of our two years together, I cheated on her. And you know what, I regretted every second of it. It was just me not realizing that I had the best thing that anyone could ever have. As she came towards me, I realized that right now, right here, was where I wanted to be more than anything else in the world. There was a time however, when I didn't think that…

**Eight months previously…**

Sure, life's tough on the road. Trust me, I get that. I'm involved with an amazing, loving, and caring woman. Though I don't deserve her. One day she's going to up and leave me. And I'd deserve it, because at this moment, I'm not laying in bed with her. Yep, you heard me right. I'm not at home with Melissa. I'm actually laying here watching Eve Torres sleep. I shouldn't be doing this…I'm just a few short months away from marrying the woman I love. And I'm sitting here thinking just how fucking stupid I truly was. I negotiated my way out of Eve's arms without disturbing her, and tiptoed quietly back to my hotel room. I opened the door and there she was. The woman who was my whole life, crying quietly at the table in the kitchen. And I knew that my goose was cooked.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?"

I asked, going over to kiss her head softly. It was something I did, even when I was home. I'd been doing it since the day we officially became a couple. It wasn't anything weird or out of the ordinary. She pulled away from me and at that point, I felt the despair pulling me under. But then she turned to me. She stood up, walked to the kitchen counter, flipped the light on the coffee pot and looked at me. She sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Did you get it out of your system?"

"With Eve? Yes."

"I mean it, Randy. I'm not going to deal with this. I won't do it. I'm so much better than this. I could find someone who would love me for me, and I will. So if it isn't over between you and the divas, let me know, and I'll pack up my kids and be out of the house."

I knew she was serious. And that despair that I felt was slowly pulling me under further. Because my life would suck without her. Pardon the song expression, but it was true.

"It's done. It's over with. I'm all about us."

I said, and it was true…I gave up the divas, and concentrated solely on my relationship with Melissa, which led us to this point.

_I promise you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part_

_I promise you as a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything that I am_

_Oh there are no guarantees_

_That's what you always say to me_

_But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch_

_Oh what I'm trying to say to you_

_I never said to anyone I promise_

**Wedding Day-Melissa's POV**

I could feel Jeff stiffening up next to me. He kinda wished this day would never come, and I don't blame him. But Randy and I were one in the same, cut from the same cloth. Jeff knew this, so when we had the heart to heart before the wedding, I told him that. I knew Jeff was worried, because of Randy's past, but we're past that. We finally reached the end of the march, and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. I came to value Jeff as a father figure and I loved him so much. I watched as my friend, and ordained minister, Shawn Hickenbottom stood there as Jeff handed me to Randy. He then started the proceedings.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"My wife Karen and I do."

Jeff said, kissing me and shaking Randy's hand. He went to his seat and sat back down and watched as Shawn joined our hands together. It was then that he started the proceedings. I smiled at Randy lovingly and couldn't wait for it to begin. Forever.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor this man, Randall Keith Orton and Melissa Dawn Jarrett in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred thing, and it's not to be entered into lightly. But Melissa and Randy are great kids, and seem to have it together. Melissa and Randy have written their own vows. So, Randy's going to speak first. Randy."

"Thank you Shawn for being here today. Esteemed colleagues, friends and family. This is my Melissa. The woman I've chose to spend the rest of my life with. Melissa, when we first met, my whole world was completely shaken. You weren't like any woman I'd ever met before. You didn't care who I was. And that did it for me. That first day wasn't like anything else. And then it progressed. Our four beautiful kids, and us. The way it'll be forever. Melissa, I'm in love with you forever and always."

I lost it. He was the reason I'd had forever and always tattooed on my wrist with the letters RKO right underneath. He did the same for me, with my initials. I wiped away a tear that had started to fall. And I took a deep breath, and then started speaking. I felt him squeeze my hand, and it all fell into place.

"Randy, I love you so much. You are the reason I breathe in and out every day. The reason for my happiness. We had one stumbling block, but I don't regret that for one second. Our children, our life, our family is what I want. And I'm honored you chose me to go along for the ride. So, in front of our friends and family, I'm saying yes to being your wife today…forever and always."

Shawn smiled and continued on with his duties. He looked like he was enjoying his job as a minister, and good for him. He didn't need the money, just the satisfaction of doing what his calling was.

"Okay, now if Teddy and Cheryl will hand Melissa and Randy the rings. The rings are a circle. And a circle has very strong magical connotations. The circle is endless and timeless suggesting a repetitive unbroken wholeness in time and space. It is also what we use to pledge our undying love to someone. So Randall, please place the ring on Melissa's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Melissa, do the same. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

I said. I wiped away another tear and watched as Randy did the same. Shawn smiled at us lovingly and finished up his job. I knew he was getting restless anyway, and wanted to party.

"Okay, if nobody here disputes the wedding, which there are enough friends of these two beautiful people to whoop some ass. Then by the power vested in me by the great state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And with that…it was over. We were finally married.

_I promise you _

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part_

_(I do my darling I promise you)_

_I promise you as a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything I am, I promise you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part_

_(I love you I love you I love you I love you)_

_I promise you as a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything I am_

_You're everything I am, oh yeah_

_With everything I am_

"Ladies and gentleman! Please welcome, the maid of honor and the best man, her husband. Here they are, Ted and Cheryl DiBiase!"

Cheryl made her way down the aisle, and she took the microphone from the DJ. She was making the announcement for Melissa and I, and we wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled, and put her hand on her belly as Teddy caressed her lovingly. I wanted to be just like them.

"Okay ladies and gentleman! Please welcome, the new Mr. and Mrs. Randall Keith Orton! Here they are, Melissa and Randy Orton!"

We walked down the aisle to the bridal party and that's when they cued the music. It was the Backstreet Boys, but the song fit our relationship perfectly. It was our first dance, and we were okay with that. I held her close to me as we danced.

"I love you, Mrs. Orton."

"And I love you, Mr. Orton…forever and always."

And I knew that things were going to be okay…as long as I was with her and our kids, everything in the world was completely right.

-Fin


End file.
